


A Change of Climate

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, assumes knowledge of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes asks about the weather.





	A Change of Climate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Pretty fluffy today. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: And Now the Weather. Involve the climate in some way.

“Why do you always change the weather?”  
  
I looked up from my novel to find Holmes regarding me steadily. He had the latest issue of the Strand open on his lap, giving me the needed context to answer his question.  
  
I smiled, warmed by his interest. “Plausible deniability, for the most part.”  
  
My friend frowned. “I don’t quite follow. I know you change certain details of cases to protect our clients’ privacy – yes, among other things, my dear Watson, I know – but the weather?”  
  
“It’s surprising how well people remember the weather, really. Take the case I wrote up as 'The Adventure of the Cardboard Box', for example. You know I changed a great many details…”  
  
“Wrote an account that was almost purely fiction, you mean,” Holmes grumbled.  
  
“About half,” I corrected. “You know why. But what was the weather like during that case?”  
  
“Perfectly pleasant,” Holmes answered without delay. “Clear skies for the most part, with moderate temperatures. A trifle breezy on the coast, but nothing remarkable.”  
  
“Exactly. So if anyone remembers seeing one of the parcels, or you and I and Lestrade in the actual town, they’re not likely to associate it with the actual events, because there was no heat wave to speak of. They must have seen us involved in a different matter entirely.”  
  
“Which they did, but not in the sense they think,” Holmes concluded. “Very clever, Watson. I suppose if you’re going to continue to write up ‘cases’, it’s just as well that you’ve mastered some fictional slight-of-hand.”  
  
I accepted the paltry-sounding compliment as the praise it really was, and rested my head against Holmes’ shoulder. “It has its advantages.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 7, 2018


End file.
